You Already Have More
by iamkellylouise
Summary: There was a reason for Addison's move to LA. And that reason follows her with important papers in hand and many questions to ask. She'd been asking for more, not realizing she had it all along. AU 3x21 & PrP 1x08.


**A/N: Set in 1x08 of Private Practice and includes a very AU ending to Addex. It'll all make sense in the end.**

**Reviews please. Kelly. X.**

* * *

"...from your psych patient" Pete says placing the flowers on the table in front of Addison "Just dropped them off"

"That's so sweet" Addison smiled "Give me the card" she said holding out her hand, Pete passed her the card, Addison smiles a little.

"The thing is" Pete started "I think Carl might have some problems"

"Everybody has problems" Addison said simply.

"Violet said his nickname is Trunk"

"I don't know what that means"

"I think it means...he's not Addison Montgomery material, that's all"

"No, you don't know what my material is, you've never even seen my material remember so, mind your own business" Addison said looking back at the baby in her arms.

"I know your material"

Addison shot her head up to see Alex Karev stood in the doorway.

"Oh my god" she whispered.

"I know your material very well" Alex said stepping further into the room "Cute kid Adds"

"My name is Addison" Addison said firmly "Go home Alex"

"Not unless you're coming with me"

"I'm not going anywhere" Addison said adjusting the baby onto her shoulder "I have nothing to say to you"

"Well I have a lot to say to you" Alex said simply "And what the hell are these?" he said pulling a large envelope from his bag.

"They're divorce papers Alex" Addison hissed "Now will you sign them and get the hell out of my life"

"I'm not signing them" Alex said firmly.

"Addison, what's going on?" Pete asked nervously.

"Hi, Alex Karev, her husband" Alex said holding out his hand.

"Oh god" Addison groaned hiding her face a little "Pete, take Batgirl" she said standing up and passing him the baby "And he is _not_ my husband, I left you Alex, can you please get that into your thick skull"

"You need to give me one good reason, one good reason and then I'll leave" Alex said simply.

"Pete can you, I'll come and talk to you later, I'll tell you everything"

"Yeah, might me an idea" Pete said slightly stunned before leaving.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Addison exclaimed.

"What the hell am I doing here? What the hell are YOU doing here?" Alex said with a shout "Dating, apparently" he snorted.

"Don't say that like I'm cheating on you, I sent you divorce papers Alex, divorce papers you should have signed 3 months ago!"

"I don't _want_ to sign them!"

"Well I want you to sign them!" she shouted.

"I'm in love with you! And I know you're in love with me too! You just got scared, you got scared because you were too worried about how everyone saw us, because yes, we went to that stupid conference in Vegas, and yes we got drunk and got married but, I love you Addison, and I really thought, I really thought we got past it, I thought we were trying, and then I come home and you're gone, how do you think that made me feel?"

"I know I shouldn't have left like that, I know that but, we hardly know each other Alex, and you, you rejected me, you hurt me, and this, this marriage, it was a drunken mistake, and the only reason I tried to make it work was because, was because I didn't want to look like an idiot, I didn't want everyone to see me making yet another mistake" Addison knew she sounded completely unconvincing.

"We do know each other" Alex said quietly "We do, and I know I hurt you but, I can't apologize anymore for that Addison, I've given you time, that's why I didn't come straight after you, I was giving you time, and, if a divorce is what you really want, then fine" Alex said grabbing a pen and signing the papers, he placed them on her desk, taking his ring off and placing it on top of them, he reached into his bag and pulled out the two rings she had left behind, putting them next to his "Your free, you can date the dude with the baby now, I hope he's Addison Montgomery material, I really do, because I love you Addison, and all I want is for you too be happy"

"Alex" she whispered shakily.

"It was an honor to be your husband, even if it meant nothing to you" Alex said sadly, he stepped close to her and pressed a kiss on her forehead "Goodbye Addison" he squeezed her hand and left the office, she looked down out her desk, she picked up the papers and looked at his name scrawled on the dotted line, Addison took a beat before crumbling into a mess of tears, slumping down onto the floor with the divorce papers clutched in her hand.

"Addison" Pete said walking into the room.

"Don't" she whispered hoarsely "Please, just don't, I should have told you, I know that, but I just, just don't" she choked burying her face in her hands.

"Do you want to hold Batgirl for a little while?"

Addison looked up at him and let out a soft laugh, she wiped her tears and stood up, accepting the baby from him, instantly taking in the baby smell.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered "I screwed up, I screwed everything up"

"He signed the papers, that's what you wanted right?"

Addison just sighed, closing her eyes tightly shut, holding the baby close to her.

~x~

Addison walked into the break room hours after Alex left, minutes after Batgirl was given back to her Mom. Everyone instantly stopped talking.

"Just ask" she said with a sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naomi asked.

"Because I wanted to forget him" Addison replied simply.

"Why did you want to forget him? What did he do? Do I need to kick his ass?" asked Sam.

"Before, before I came out here, the first time, me and Alex we, we had a thing, an almost kiss, real kiss, one time sex thing, it all spanned out over a couple of months, he was working on my service and we got close, I was really, I was really, falling for him, then the day before I came here I slept with him, well, we were shouting at each other over a patient, it's kind of our thing, and I pretty much pounced him" she said with a laugh "And it was, everything I wanted, but then that night, he rejected me, completely and utterly rejected me, so I came out here"

"Okay" Violet said slowly "But, you married the guy, you moved out here just over a month after your visit"

"Right" Addison nodded "And when I got back from my visit Richard, the Chief, he wanted me to go to this neonatal conference in Vegas, why they held a neonatal conference in Vegas I'll never know but, he wanted me to take an intern, he was all 'we're a teaching hospital, this is a great opportunity to learn' obviously I didn't want to go with Alex but because he'd been working on my service Richard said he would benefit the most, so he came with me, and he apologized, but I basically ignored him, but then we started drinking, and in Vegas, drinking only seems to lead to one thing"

"Addison Montgomery had a drunken Vegas wedding, I didn't see that one coming" Cooper said with a snort, Addison glared at him "Sorry" he muttered.

"And then it all came rushing back to us when we woke up naked, with rings on our fingers and a folder that held some horrendous drunken photos and a wedding certificate, so we talked, about everything, he apologized again, I accepted it, we decided to make a go of things, well, I didn't really give him a choice, I was being a selfish bitch and covering my own ass because I didn't want everyone to judge me, and I, he moved into the hotel with me, and I guess we were happy, we _were _happy but, one day I woke up and, I just had to get out, I don't know why I just, I had to, so I left, I left and I came here, and then I sent him divorce papers, and that's it"

"Yeah but, that's not it Addison" Pete said with a sigh "When you kept saying to me you wanted more, you were, you were being stupid, because you had more right there in front of you, he wants you, and you want him, I could see it in your eyes the minute I saw him walk out of that room"

"I'm not discussing this, he signed the papers, we're done, finished, and now I'm going home" Addison said leaving the room.

"Why do I have a feeling that it's not finished?" said Dell.

"Because it's not" Naomi said with a smirk.

~x~

**1 month later.**

"You're fired" Naomi said walking out onto Addison's deck.

"What?" Addison laughed.

"I found these" Naomi said handing Addison her divorce papers "I was looking for a bottle opener and I found your divorce papers Addison, unsigned by you and still in the envelope"

"So I haven't sent them yet, big deal" Addison shrugged.

"Addie" Naomi sighed "How long are you going to keep this up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Nae" Addison mumbled.

"You love him" Naomi said softly "And he loves you, so get your ass on a plane to Seattle and get him back, I'm serious Addison"

"It's too late Naomi" Addison sighed.

"No. It's not" Naomi said firmly "And I'm firing you, so you have to go back to Seattle to get a job"

"Why are you firing me?"

"Because the man you love isn't here Addie, and you should be with the man you love"

"I hate you" Addison mumbled.

"Because I'm right" Naomi grinned.

~x~

Late that night after a last minute flight to Seattle Addison stood outside of Meredith Grey's house, she slowly raised her hand and knocked on the door, she lowered her head a little when she saw Meredith give her a skeptical look as she opened it.

"Addison" Meredith said quietly "What are you doing here?"

"Is he in?"

"He's in the kitchen" Meredith sighed opening the door and letting her in, Addison took a breath and walked through to the kitchen, Izzie's eyes widened considerably, Alex was facing away from the door making himself a coffee.

"I'm in love with you too" Addison said quietly, Alex completely froze "And I know I'm a little late in telling you this, and I know I hurt you, but I didn't sign the papers Alex, I couldn't sign them, and if you've moved on, which I'll totally understand, I'll sign the papers, because all I want is for you to be happy Alex, because I love you, and I think I probably always will" Addison reached up to her face and wiped the silent tears that lay on her cheeks, Alex stayed completely still, the room was completely silent "I, I'm staying at the Archfield, I'm in our old room, so if, so when you're ready to talk, that's, that's where I'll be" she stuttered turning to leave.

"Adds wait" Alex said turning around, Addison turned back to face him, Alex slowly walked over to her, he brought his hands up to cup her face, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips "I love you too" he whispered before kissing her passionately, Addison's arms instantly moved around his neck, holding onto his head to pull him in closer, she didn't even realize when sobs started to escape her.

"Sshh, it's ok" Alex whispered into her hair "It's okay baby, it's okay"

"I'm so sorry" she sobbed into his chest "I'm so so sorry"

"I know" he said stroking her hair "I know you are, I am too"

"I was just, I was being selfish, I didn't want to get hurt again so, so I left and, I hurt you and, I didn't want to hurt you, because I love you, so much, and I never should have left Alex, I shouldn't have sent you the papers, I shouldn't have..." she choked "I love you"

"I love you too" he said softly "It's ok, we'll be ok, we will Adds, just breathe, we'll be fine, let's get some sleep ok? We'll talk more in the morning, you look exhausted babe"

"I haven't really been sleeping" Addison said wiping her eyes "Oh and, Naomi fired me"

"What? Why?" Alex laughed.

"Because she found the divorce papers, she said that the man I love wasn't in LA, and I should be with the man I love"

"She talks a lot of sense"

"Yeah, she really does" Addison said with a laugh.

"Come on" Alex said taking her hand "Let's get some sleep"

"Ok" Addison whispered.

"Night girls" Alex shouted over his shoulder as he led Addison out of the kitchen.

"Damn it" Izzie groaned.

"What?" Meredith smirked.

"Cristina just won the betting pool, she couldn't have waited 2 more weeks to come after him" Izzie sighed, Meredith merely laughed.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


End file.
